Deep inside my head
by Gardenia Quinika
Summary: I owe nothing all characters belong to J K Rowling. Please be warned the story is full of violence and domination. Harry falls subject to his passion. Severys Snapes discovers unexpected sides of his nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Deep inside my head**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Post Christmas gloom was inevitably invading number 12 Grimmauld Place. First time in four years Harry was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Going back to school once again would mean placing himself under the tyrany on Dolores Umbridge, there was no Quidditch to look forward to, there was every likelyhood that their burden of homework would increase as the exams drew even nearer and Dumbledore remained as remote as ever. Harry was ready to beg Sirius to let him leave Hogwarts and stay at most ancient and noble house of Black… Then, on the very last day of the holidays something happened that made Harry positively dread to return to school._

 _\- Harry, Dear, said missis Weasley poking her head into his and Ron's bedroom, - could you come down to the kitchen, professor Snape would like a word with you._

 _Harry did not immediately register what she had said._

 _\- Sorry missis Weasley, what did you say?_

 _\- Professor Snape, dear, in the kitchen, he'd like a word. Harry's mouth fell open in horror._

 _\- Snape?. - said Harry blankly..._

 _\- Professor Snape, dear, - said missis Weasley reprovingly. - Come down quickly because he says he cant stay long._

 _\- What he wants with you said Ron looking unnerved. You haven't done anything have you?_

 _\- No, said Harry quietly experiencing sinking sensation in his stomach…Harry's mind was racing, he couldn't have found out, it is impossible, he just couldn't, and how on earth could he?!_

 _Being a part of the order Snape now was a fairly often guest at number 12 Grimmauld Place. He usually came and left quickly right after the order meeting never staying for dinner. Harry was sitting on the stairs watching him leave the sitting room first, Snape was swooping through the corridor not looking back, wrapping his pitch black travel cloak around him and dissapearing in without a single glance back slamming the door shut. Though that was not entirely true, couple of time Snape caught Harry watching him leave from the top of the stairs, and particularly yesterday, he looked the boy right in to the eyes for a split second and left._

 _Did Snape see something in Harry's face? Did he notice? is that even possible, to read his mind? But nothing else made sence. He was wrecking his brain on what he could have done to make Snape pursue him to Grimmauld Place. Had his last piece of homework perhaps earned a "T"? that would have been a best case scenario. A minute or two later he pushed open a kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table glaring at oposite directions. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius._

 _\- Em, said Harry to announce his presence, Snape looked around at him. An ugly flush suffused Snape's pale face._

 _\- Sit down, Potter. Harry took a chair beside Sirius facing Snape across the table._

 _\- I was supposed to see you alone Potter, said Snape the familiar sneer curling his mouth, Harry's stomach gave a lurch.. - but Black.._

 _\- I am his Godfather - said Sirius loudly. Shut it Sirius thought Harry heartily, bad time for your paternalistic feelings._

 _Snape opened his mouth prepared to a retort, but most unexpectedly to both Snape and Black Harry spoke:_

 _\- Could you leave us Sirius?_

 _\- What, Harry, are you sure? He is… started Sirius haughtily_

 _\- I am here on Dumbledore's order, said Snape, his voice by contrast becoming more and more quietly waspish, so I am not plotting to harm your precious Godson, but if you would like to feel involved by all means, you may stay._

 _\- What is that suppose to mean? raising quickly and letting his chair fall back._

 _\- Please interfered Harry again, could you leave Sirius. Something was telling him that this conversation was for his ears only._

 _Back left without another word giving Harry a nasty look._

 _\- Now… Snape lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry. The headmaster sent me to tell you Potter that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term. Oh, study, Harry though, feeling relieved._

 _\- Study what? - said Harry blankly. Snape's sneer became more pronounced. Occ- lu - men - cy Potter. Magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, kept going Snape, but Harry stopped listening. His heart became to pump very fast indeed: - defence against external penetration… that sounds shitty._

 _\- Why do I have to study Occlu-thing? he blurted out. - will someone try to read my mind?_

 _\- Because a headmaster thinks it a good idea said Snape smoothly, - And yes, someone will try to read your mind. You will recieve private lessons once a week he kept going._

 _Oh, good, thought Harry, Dumbledore will understand if anything I can always explain myself. But wait, why did he send Snape to tell him that?.. He tuned back to what Snape was saying._

 _\- But you will not tell anyone of what you are doing, you understand?_

 _\- Yes, but who is going to be teaching me, who will be breaking into my mind? Professor Dumbledore? Snape raised an eyebrow._

 _\- That will be me, he said._

 _Harry had the horrible sensation that his insides were melting. Extra lessons with Snape, more time just for two of them locked in tiny office, he thought, that is how it all started, with that tormented endless termented detention.. And then another more horrifying thought hit him, Snape, trying to penetrate his mind, geting access to his most secret guarded thoughts.. Not good._

 _\- Why cannot Dumbledore teach me? - asked Harry desperately._

 _\- Because it is the headmaster's privilege I suppose, to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job. He got to his feet. I will expect you at 6 o'clock Monday evening, Potter. My office._

 _He turned to leave his black travelling cloak bellowing behind him._

 _Monday at 6 harry was standing still in front of the Snape's office front door dreading to enter. He was praying for the first time in his life. He took a deep breath and knocked._

 _\- Enter. Harry swallowed loudly and stepped in to the door._

 _\- As I mentioned, these lessons will be targeted to train you to protect your mind from external penetration._

 _\- Prepare yourself, on the count of three: one, two, three, Legilime! Harry felt as though someone was trying to pull his brain out of his head. Image after image were flickering in front of his eyes. He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle and his heart was bursting with jealousy, he was 9 and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up the tree, harry was fourteen and he was sitting in the prefect bathroom trying to figure out the mystery of the egg and then… and then, harry thought about Snape. It was final Quidditch match, he almost lost the snitch to Malfoy because instead of looking for it he was looking at Severys Snape. He watched him from above, sitting in the box reading, while everyone was screaming and shouting cheering their teams. Harry bit a moan, his hand was under water, easy to deduce doing what. Harry heard himself shouting and fell on his knees._

 _\- Stop it Potter, get up now, he told Harry who was still kneeling on the floor feeling waves of pain going through his body from hitting his knees on the hard stone floor._

 _\- Let's get it out of your head shouted Snape dragging him to pensive. What kind of a joke is that?_

 _\- No, please begged Harry not recognizing his quivering voice. - Please I beg you, sir, those memories... Not memories, thoughts, is the only thing that has left. The only thing that is not letting me to drown in insanity.. Don't take them from me, just disregard, forget, please! He heard Snape's voice, unusually and shockingly - scared._

 _\- What kind of rubbish is that Potter?! You are making fun of me, is it one of those imbecile tricks of yours? Get up for Christ sake, enough of this!_

 _Harry grabbed his ankle as Snape swooped pass him to the pensive desperately trying to stop him still struggling to get up, shaking from pain and shame._

 _\- Why do I need to study Occlumency, sir? asked Harry desperately, what is the point of it?_

 _\- It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether or not he is aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant._

 _\- You mean if he knows about it, then he'll be able to read my mind?_

 _\- Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally... kill them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _\- Please, Professor, look, look inside me.. He said violently flushing, I know you can... Snape measured him with disgusted look. Glorious Harry Potter crawled at his feet, begging. He raised his wand._

 _\- Legillime! He screamed savagely looking at the boy. You are going to be regretting this…_

 _\- Get up Potter, look at me, I told you, eye contact is imperative! Legillime!_

 _Harry felt his insights abruptly freez. He was not thinking, he was so desparately scared to loose one thing that cosolled him and helped him to balance on the verge of sanity that he was not THINKING. - Think Potter, think, why you cannot just think he heard Snape's voice ringing in his head. Yes, why he couldn't just think of something else, come up with an excuse.. But now it was too late. Snape's black merciless eyes were gleaming menacingly. What if he gets further, what if he sees Harry's memory to the very end where he touches himself and finishes screaming And moaning. But it was too late now.._

 _\- That's better, said Snape, - look at me. Legillime!_

 _Harry was five and aunt Petunia was cutting his hear with the kitchen knife and Dudley was pointing fingers and laughing, Harry was nine and Dudley's gang drove Harry up on the kitchen roof, Harry was eleven and he was looking unblinking into Severy's Snape black eyes in the great hall, his first day at Hogwarts._

 _Harry was fifteen and ... He knew what will come now but couldn't control his mind. he heard himself yelling, but still could not close his mind, as if his subconsience wanted Snape to see it… Harry was 15-teen and he was in the shower after the Quidditch practice after spending 4 unbearable hours with Snape in detention in stuffy small room, his hand brushing against Snape's neck every time he was reaching for another set of cards containing mischievous of his father Sirius and Lupin. He was in the shower his forehead pressed against the cold tile wall, feeling pressure in his stomach, going down through his torso there, to the bottom, almost absentmindedly, thinking about the ray of light sitting on Snape's bottom lip as he was biting it in concentration brewing what looked like a particularly complex potion.._

 _He started moving his hand back and forth, feeling the waves of unexperienced pleasure overcoming him. Snape was looking at the wings of the goldfly, checking for clarity and immaculate structure, and then Snape was looking at him through the wing, his eye was looking deep in to Harry's. His hand did couple of more violent moves and he finished with a long moan... Sharp pain brought him back to reality. Snape had slapped him hard with the back of his hand, he was wearing his favourite Salazar's ring and slashed Harry's cheek badly. He was breathing hard and was oddly flushed._

 _Harry turned on his heels and ran. He ran outside Snape's office, he got out of the dungeon, he ran and ran for what felt like hours... Finally he spotted a broom cupboard in a deserted corridor and went right in, closing the door. It was empty. Through the the small window he could see last rays of sun, he caught the dripping sound and looked around on the floor noticing a growing red spot growing bigger, not realizing that it was his own blood dripping from his slashed cheek. He touched me, Snape touched me, he could recall the chill of Snape's hand, as cold and dence as if marble. He didn't feel pain in his slashed cheek. He felt hot sensation at the bottom of the stomach. Not being able to control himself he slided slowly against the wall. Putting one hand inside his trainers and touching his slashed cheek with the other. His hand was moving fast, he was recalling Snape's black eyes looking mercilessly at him. God, why was he doing it, what about the next occlumency lesson, that is highly unlikely happen ever again not after what Snape has seen he will for sure never stay alone with Harry again or will never look inside his mind or never touch him again.. Harry remembered his disgusted oddly flashed face and for some reason took his other hand from his cheek and stuffed his blood spilled fingers deep inside his own throat. He wanted to feel the sensation, barely viable traces of touch as deep as possible. His right hand was moving faster and faster, he was choking on his own fingers grasping for breath. He touched me, he touched me... He was almost there... And then, Bang, the door of the cupboard flew open Snape was standing in the doorway looking positively livid, Harry choked on his hand and unable to restrain himself finished hard stifling moans with his own fingers deep inside his throat..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Snape was just standing there speechless and motionless. He's eyes went from Harry' blood covered face, down to his throat, and to his hand inside his trainers and to his half visible cock._

 _\- This is indecent potter, he said in disgust his voice shaking. - This is..._

 _Harry wanted to die. He felt the spasms he felt that he was choking himself and he would never stop, he was just going to die, just like that. Inglorious end of glorious Harry Potter._

 _\- Stop it, stop it now, said Snape, but Harry was not listening his eyes were rolling back inside his skull. It is over now, it is done. Snape bent over him grabbed his shoulders and shook hard, - Enough Potter. Enough of this show, he yelled. He grabbed his wrist hard realizing just how deep his fingers exactly have been in his throat._

 _Splash of saliva and blood has covered Harry's grey tee shirt, he was barely breezing Snape was crushing his wrist looking at wet fingers and his wide open mouth and to his astonishment, Harry' cock that was hard again and fell heavily against his stomach and then Harry opened his eyes. Green eyes full of angry shameful tears why he just couldn't die?_

 _\- Why you could just not let me die? He said in cracking voice. His head was lying on Snape's lap who was still clutching his left hand._

 _\- Die? Repeated Snape, and that triggered it.. He lots last trace of self control._

 _\- Die?! Just let you die?! The thought was banging in Snape's head. Die... How many times he saved his life, how many humiliations and tortures he had to endure from the Dark Lord just so the boy could live._

 _\- Die? Now you are asking me to let you die?! Anger ran pulsating through his veins. He slammed the door shut, murmured a complex lock charm, almost automatically. Die, I will show you Potter, now you will really want to die you perverted spoilt son of a bitch._

 _Harry was lying on the floor breathing hard trying to hide his arousal. Snape pooled him up roughly on his knees. the uneven damaged stone floor was carving deep into his palms. Harry couldn't understand what was going on. And then he heard in the menissing silence how Snape had unbuttoned his trousers. He bended over him, and Harry felt Snape's hard dick against his back. His mind was racing there was no room in the cupboard his shoulders were almost propped against the walls, there was no room to escape, his forehead was pressed against the stone wall. And then he realized what is bound to happen. Panic overcame him. Harry wanted to scream but his throat was too sore and no sound came out. Snape pulled down his trainers and Harry felt Snape's dick against the butthole.._

 _\- You wanted it Potter said the silky voice in his ear, you wanted me inside you. Inside your mind, inside your body, didn't you?, well the joke went a bit far. You wanted me, didn't you?! He grabbed his hair roughly, - DIDN't YOU?!- Snape yelled and let go of his hair, Harry's forehead painfully bumped against the stone wall.._

 _\- Well, we should be careful with our wishes, said Snape quietly, and crushed his dick into Harry' s ass._

 _Agony, agony like no other, pain beyond imaginative struck through Harry's body. His mute screams were burning his lungs, his body started shaking in convulsions, it felt like someone has put him on an iron hot rod, he couldn't get away, every cell in his body was yelling, he though he is going to loose his consciousness but no. No mercy.._

 _\- You think you are going to pass out Potter? No no no.. You wanted it, you asked for it, you feel and remember it Harry Potter._

 _As just when he started thinking that it cannot get worse Snape started to move, with hard rough motions nailing into Harry's ass. Harry screamed and screamed and no sound came just tears poring thickly blinding sparkling green eyes._

 _\- You, children, kept talking Snape slightly panting, - You think it is a game, a play, you think I am a toy, your fingers are still covered in sugar from your endless sweets. Professor this, professor that, professor risk your life for me again, again and again, he yelled moving hard to the bolls with every word._

 _\- You think it is a good idea, good idea to provoke me with things like that,don't you? Touching yourself in the shower,.. Snape finally looked at Harry, who was shaking, covering his head with his hands pressing his forehead against the stone floor, sobbing hard. He saw his nails deep in the boys flesh and boy's bleeding ass, he swore under his breath._

 _\- Fuck, it cannot be his first time, Saint Potter... Harry's body gave another violent shake, Snape whispered a lubricating spell._

 _\- Touching yourself in the shower, Snape kept going putting his right hand on Harry's aroused dick. Sobs grew into moans as Snape started moving his hand. He kept nailing himself into Harry butt now it was way easier with the lubricant and finally he hit it, the spot. Harry's body arched, under unnatural angle._

Harry though he went blind for a split second white light averted his eyes. Snape started moving faster hitting the spot again and again and moving his hand up and down on Harry's dick. _Harry was beside himself, he forgot the pain, he forgot the humiliation, he forgot his name.. He started putting himself down in Snape's dick, again and again, but it was not enough for Snape, he seized his arms behind potters back with his left arm and stopped moving his right._

 _\- Please, please, Harry's hoarse half speechless prays were echoing against the walls, - Please. Don't..._

 _\- Don't what?, asked Snape._

 _\- Don't..._

 _\- Don't what?!, he roared._

 _\- Don't stop, breathed out Harry. Don't stop, please, please…_

 _Is that what you wanted? - moan…_

 _\- Say it! is that what you wanted?!_

 _\- Yes, please, YES, Snape started moving fast,_

 _\- Manners, Potter!_

 _\- Yes, please sir… Please, fuck me... Professor..._

 _Snapes's brain exploded, he could not hold anymore. With another powerful move he finished inside the boy's ass and felt his hand covered in Potter's sperm._

 _And with this Harry finally fell through a blissful nothingness._

 _\- Oh god, what have I done, what HAVE I done. How could I there was no way this would have.._

 _Well I was restraining myself too long not my fault really and Dumbledore wanted me to spend all this time with the boy. He provoked me... Severys was standing in a dusty cupboard looking at the deed of his hands and not hands alone.. - What am I thinking about, I have done it, I wanted it all along. I just didn't realize that he.. I thought the boy learned about it somehow and decided to crack a stupid joke on me. But now I think about it I have always carefully guarded my memories.. God, why it had to happen to me? Should I erase his memory? Yes, I probably should but in may inflict permanent damage.._

 _I might want to consult Dumbledore on this, unlikely it is though that I will ever should share this with anyone.._

 _Yes and Potter never will... Exactly, he has to keep his reputation, Saint Potter. Couple of heeling spells and no one will ever know about._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Despite his please and countless excuses Dumbledore was still forcing him to keep giving the boy occlumency lessons. He even came up with a sad story of how Potter got inside his head and saw how his precious father and his friends were making fun of him._

 _\- No Severys, you promised. The boy is in grave danger kept lecturing him Dumbledore. Yes, in grave danger it just is not coming from the Dark Lord at the moment._

 _\- Next occlumency lesson was approaching inadvertantly. Snape was emptying his mind into pensive fanatically as most of his thoughts as of recently were occupied by his dick nailing into Potters ass and his sweet moans and prays. He was also slightly scared, as he was sure he 'overdid' it last time and now the boy will be most likely terrified to stay in one room with him. Dumbledore wrote the invitation note himself, so Potter will probably come, thinking that headmaster will be taking over his education, but what the hell he is going to do when he will see that it is just me here, thought Snape. Probably will run away.._

 _Potter came on time, but didn't run away as Snape suspected, he came into the room and stood still by the table. Snape could still see a visible cut on his cheek, that looked deep and painful, it also looked like boy has lost at least 10 pounds over the week, his eyes were shining unnaturally bright from more pronounced sockets. He was very pale and his hands were slightly shaking.._

 _\- Calm you mind, started Snape, Harry obediently closed eyes even before Snape told him so._

 _\- Surprising trustworthiness Potter, under given circumstances commented Snape._

 _\- Yes, Sir - voice shaking_

 _\- How polite, you have finally learned some manners? - asked Snape irony ringing in his voice._

 _\- Yes, Sir._

 _This obedient, skinny, pale, shaking Harry Potter scared Snape as hell. He felt the threat though he couldn't detect the source of it._

 _\- Then on the count of three, one.. Two... Legillime. Harry was lying In his bed Ron and Hermiony shocked and scared looks and voices._

 _\- Let me just lie down for a bit if I could just lie down.. And he passed out._

 _Harry waking up at hospital wing in the middle of the night, going to the shower, stepping under hot water on his pijama, just standing there, thinking about Snape, pain, disgrace, humiliation and still, his dick was rock hard, he put right hand inside of his pijama trousers, water sound was calming and steady, he leaned on the wall and took his dick out with a muffled moan, he bit his lip._

 _\- Enough. It seems like Snape has stopped the enchantment on his own accord._

 _\- You are not trying, Potter, hissed Snape through pressed lips. You are just letting me in..._

 _\- Since when you need a permission to go in, Sir? Said the boy quietly._

 _\- Shut it you, little bastard. And now - concentrate, focus!_

 _\- I find IT HARD at the moment, Professor, said Harry, his voice still hoarse and slightly shaking. He walked around the desk and pressed his hand against Snape's dick, through the fabrics he could feel how hot it was._

 _\- IT is quite HARD actually, he said looking directly into Snape's eyes, ... Professor..._

 _\- You are forgetting yourself, said Snape taking a step back. - Enough of this now concentrate Potter, focus, empty your mind, control your emotions. Legillime!_

 _Harry was moving his right hand fast, back and forth, wet fabric was countouring his rising chest. He put his pointing finger inside his mouth, then added three more, pressing his tongue, choking slightly, his moans grew louder and louder stifled with his own hand. He was thinking about Snape, about his livid face when he stormed into the broom cupboard._

 _\- It is indecent, Potter, echoed in his ears and he finished hard. Couple of powerful shakes and he slid down the bathroom wall, shower still running. He was just sitting there, looking at his fingers that he has just removed from his throat. Harry knew what will come then - angry tears and humiliated sobs. He will not let Snape see that. He heard his voice ringing off the dungeon walls. - NO! And sharp pain in his knees. He fell down again, on the stone floor, his head pressed against the desk. He was afraid to look up he know that Snape was standing right across him. With the impression of deepest disgust on his thin face._

 _\- Oh now you decide to stop it, he heard stifled voice. Now, JUST now ?!_

 _\- Look at me! Snape said his voice ringing. Why are you doing this, why? What are you trying to achieve? What is the trick, he bended and shook Harry by the shoulders, what do you want ?!_

 _\- Could you choke me please?_

 _\- What? Asked Snape bewildered. He was sure his hearing was failing him._

 _\- Could you choke me? Sir... Said Harry quietly._

 _\- Are you insane? Did the Dark Lord finally managed to damage your mind, Potter?!_

 _\- Could you? Could you please choke me? Harry kept repeating like a broken doll not looking at Snape. - Please?_

 _Snape put his hands around his neck and shook him._

 _\- Swear to god, Potter I am going to strangle you, if you don't stop it, you, perverted prat_

 _\- No, he heard Harry's stifled voice._

 _\- No?.. - Snape released him in surprise._

 _\- Not with your hands... With your..._

 _\- What? Asked Snape, I don't hear? He said irritably, - Speak lowder, Potter!_

 _\- With your penis._

 _\- What?! Shouted Snape totally bewildered, What did you say?_

 _-Please don't choke me with your hands, choke me with your penis... Sir. He heard Potters's voice ringing loud and clear bouncing back from the stone walls. Boy was still kneeling on the stone floor, eyes firmly shut, his mouth obediently open. Snape couldn't believe this, his rage and arousal were tearing his brain in two._

 _\- Why would you say something like that? Why would you say something so discusting._

 _\- Please sir, repeated Potter, - Please, please, pleeeease..._

 _\- Shut it!_

 _\- Make me, Sir..._

 _Snape stood there fighting his emerge to stuff his dick down Potters throat._

 _\- Please, please, please, the boy kept reciting._

 _\- I said SHUT UP._

 _\- Make me... Professor.._

 _And he couldn't restrain himself any more. He took out his dick and started pushing it inside Potter's throat, hot and wet, choking throat. His dick was big, and he knew it, long and thick he knew it will be a tough job even for an experienced 'professional' he payed a lot for those services in Knockturn Alley but he didn't care. Potter asked for it. Does he think it is going to be a game, a flirt? No, he was going to show Potter that it is no game... Stop this weird cat, was he too gentle last time? Was Potter deluding himself that he can get something from it, trick Snape? No. This will be the end of it._

 _It was too big, way bigger and longer the Harry's fingers. Harry was literally choking, tears running from his still firmly shut eyes. Snape kept hammering hard into his throat and finally he fucked it wide enough, he stuck it deep in Harry's mouth to the balls and stopped. Harry's throat was contracting violently, waves of satisfaction were covering Snape's body. Harry tried to release himself but his head was firmly propped against the desk and Snape was clutching his hear in a fist preventing him to move. He put his left hand on Harry's throat and felt his own dick expanding it from inside beyond imaginable, he pressed harder and started moving. After couple of moves he couldn't get as deep anymore, the muscles wouldn't open. Still clutching his hear with one hand Snape blocked boys nose so he couldn't breathe, forcing him to gasp for air and the moment it happened he stuck it in again, deep, to the balls, he was looking at the boy's face, tears poring from firmly shut eyes, barely distinguishable moans coming deep from sloppy fucked throat. It was bad, Harry thought he will never be able to speak or breathe again, he was trying to free himself, but it was pointless, Snape was clutching his hear hard. Harry felt Snape's dick what felt like inside his stomach, when Snape was moving the pain was agonizing he wanted to vomit, but couldn't he felt his throat pulsating violently saliva coming in bubbles out of his mouth. Snape blocked his nose so he had to gasp for air and it got in even deeper. Snape started moving faster, he choked Harry's throat again with his left hand, feeling his dick going in and out to the balls, to the bottom of potters throat, he was close to finish but he was restraining himself, intentionally, he was pressing his knee against boys chest and his ankle was right between his legs, he felt boy violently shaking and rubbing his dick against Snape's ankle like a dog. It was rough even to Snape's measure._

 _\- Is it enough, Potter, he said silkily, trying to control his voice, Is it enough now? Are you satisfied?_

 _The boy still kept his eyes firmly shut and Snape started moving faster._

 _\- Why you are not looking at me? He almost roared, is that not what you asked for? Look at me, son of a bitch!, he pulled his hair back so hard that he could see whites of Harry's eyes, and slapped him hard. Harry resumed his violent rubbing against Snape's ankle, Snape changed the angle of his foot now pressing harder on boy's dick and balls. More stifled moans came out Harry was moving faster and faster his hands helplessly stretched on the either side of him._

 _\- Do it with your hand you, idiot, he heard Snape saying breathlessly, he felt his dick slamming into Harry's throat deep, every time for the whole lengths now. He was utilizing every tiny shred of self control he could master not to finish in boy's throat, Harry took his dick in his hand and his throat started contracting even more violently with stifled moans and slopping sounds coming from his mouth. Snape noticed it to late when he couldn't stop already,_

 _\- Fuck, he swore loudly. Harry finished, grasping for air desperately and opened his eyes, Snape clutched Harry's neck and finished with a long moan deep into his throat. Harry was looking unblinkingly through the veil of tears on unusually contorted flushed face oh his professor._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Snape was looking at Harry his eyes wide open. He finished so deep in boy's throat that he really didn't give a choice to swallow or not. Potter's dick still clutched in his hand, he was gasping for air through his fucked throat.. Snape was not recognizing himself. He wasn't so ruthless even with street whores. Boy was really bringing up the worst in him that violent rage that he never thought he had in him._

 _Was it really what Potter wanted, was it his intention? Why was he doing it?! He finally took his dick out of Potter's throat fastening his trousers he turned his back to the boy calming his breath. After couple of minutes he turned back. Potter was still sitting at same pose, you could have thought he has passed out but his eyes were fixed on Snape's face._

 _\- Why are you looking at me? Said Snape barely controlled anger in his voice. He was mad at himself he couldn't make his mind. He was pissed when Harry was not looking at him fucking his throat and pissed that he dared to look at him now, as though accusing him when all was over._

 _Harry averted his eyes immediately and started hurriedly putting his cloths in order struggling to stand up, of which he seemed to be utterly incapable._

 _\- Get out, Snape said quietly, threat in his voice, adding in his head: «Get out before I fuck or beat you to death, either of the two and I don't know what I prefer..»_

 _He didn't know where it was all coming from. Usually distant and cold omniscient professor with no emotions but disgust and world embracing irony when did he became violent._

 _Potter was stumbling to the door,_

 _\- Your bag,_

 _Harry froze almost reaching the handle and turned. Snape was standing right in front of him holding his bag. He came closer, Harry took a step back and his back hit the door. Snape put his hand on boys neck, he felt Harry's heart beating fast in his throat, satisfied smile curled his lip and he started clutching his hand around boys neck, Harry was just standing there helplessly his wide open unblinking eyes fixed on Snape. His mouth opened slightly gasping for air, his body shaking. Snape took a step closer and to his utter amazement felt a boner in Potter's pants. He put his hand on Harry's dick. Boy shook his head desperately trying to say:_

 _\- No, please, but no sound came out. His head started spinning, he felt Snape's hand in his underwear. Just when all started to get dark Snape released his neck and Harry fell, yet again on his knees hitting the roughly carved stone floor, he registered that his pants were half opened he was just standing there on all fours gasping for air and still feeling Snape's fingers on his neck._

 _\- Come here, he heard blood freezing silky voice. - Now._

 _Harry have heard that voice once before, he knew exactly what to expect.._

 _-No, please, let me go. I will just leave now._

 _\- Sir.._

 _\- Please, no.., Harry begged panicking_

 _\- Manners Potter.._

 _\- Sorry sir, please, can I go, Professor?_

 _\- Well, let us see.., said Snape savagely._

 _\- I think you came here asking for it. Did you not?_

 _\- No it was a mistake... Sir, I... I am sorry, Professor .._

 _\- Tut-tut... Lieing to your Professor is no good, enough of that now._

 _\- Please, no, I am not._

 _\- You are not.. Repeated Snape slowly thinking in his head if he still had some mercy in him to let the boy leave, but all he could think about is how he will be nailing the boy to the table._

 _\- You are not, he repeated again, let's see, but if you are lying to me, I will sskinnn you he said silkily. Hair on the back of Harry's head stood on ends. He knew if Snape will use occlumency he will see right away what exactly Harry wants him to do to him, Harry and there will be no escape. So he stopped there obediently shaking in terror and anticipation._

 _\- Now that is better, said Snape.._

 _\- Now come to the desk and take off your cloths. Harry did as told, it took him much longer then usual to undress, as his hands were shaking severely._

 _\- Get on the desk, lay on your back, Harry did, desperately trying to cover his boner with his hands,_

 _\- Hands up, said Snape._

 _Harry didn't move._

 _\- I said hands up, Potter. Or should I repeat myself again?, asked Snape threateningly._

 _Harry put his hands behind his head, that very second he felt chains pulling his hands high above his head._

 _\- See, Potter, continued Snape, Non verbal spells came pretty handy._

 _Harry was shaking severely from head to foot._

 _\- Now, that's better.. Snape came closer spreading boy's legs. He unbuttoned his trousers, and this time did a quick nonverbal lybricating spell before starting. He wanted Potter asking for more, praying and moaning, that turned out to be much more exciting then one could have thought. He put his dick in quickly and to the full length right away, boy arched his back convulsively his mouth open in the mute scream. Snape thought he is going to give him some time to get used, but he couldn't control himself. It was too good. He started moving quickly everytime going in to the balls. His fingers now clutching the table top. He looked at boy's face wet from tears, eyes firmly shut, and his lips repeating soundlessly, please, no, please, please don't, please..._

 _Snape bend over the boy and felt his rock hard dick._

 _\- You, little liar, he whispered slightly panting into boys ear, You want it, ask for it.._

 _Harry shook his head violently._

 _\- I said ask for it!, Harry pressed his lips even harder still shaking his head._

 _\- Ask for it!, roared Snape and slapped him with the back of his hand, boys head shook, but still no sound came out._

 _\- Enough of this, Legillimme!_

 ** _Snape fucking Harry, fucking hard clutching his throat with one hand and stroking his dick with the other._**

 _\- I knew it, you little pervert, cried Snape jubilantly. I knew it. And now, let's have some fun..._

 _He changed the position of boy's hips, putting one of his legs on his shoulder, and then went in again, for the full length, hitting the spot, Harry moaned loudly and bit his lip hard, trying to stifle himself, blood started streaming from the corner of his mouth._

 _\- Yes, that's better, said Snape, don't hurt yourself now, none of that. He forced his fingers into Harry's wet hot fucked wide throat._

 ** _Snape stroking his dick,hard_** _, Snape saw in his mind_

 _\- Ask for it.._

 _Moan through Snape's fingers in his throat.. He took fingers out._

 _\- Ask for it, more pictures fluded Snape's head._

 _\- I said ask for it! roared Snape and slapped Harry again deliberately not touching him._

 _\- Please, sir,_

 _\- What?_

 _\- Please, more..._

 _\- More what?_

 _Indistinguishable moans_

 _\- What?!_

 _\- Please touch me there... His hands still chained over his head boy was desperately trying to free them to release his own tension._

 _\- Please fuck me,_

 _\- Manners potter..._

 _\- Sir, the boy breathed out, Please, Sir, fuck me, Sir. Snape put his fingers around Harry's dick._

 _Harry knew that Snape was reading his mind, but still it felt too amazing to be true, he was arching and moaning loudly, his hands, still chained over his head, he was craving for more, he didn't want it to ever stop._

 _Snape was reading this all in his mind as clearly as if in his own. He was restraining himself hard, but it was too much, fuck Potter in real and watch himself fucking Potter in Potter's brain... His pace fastened, he put his fingers deeper into Potter's throat, choking on them boy finished hard and Snape followed._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Harry woke up in his four poster. He closed his eyes again... Pictures, one after another... Snape fucking him, forcing his dick into his throat, he felt his dick harden.. No, no good, he sat up and got out of the bed fast, they still had double potions today he had to survive. This very minute at the staff table at the great hall Snape's face flushed slightly._

 _\- Are you all right Severus? Asked Dumbledore._

 _\- Yes, I am, headmaster, said Snape firmly closing his mind shut for headmaster's inquiring eyes._

 _\- Yes, am I? he muttered quietly to himself._

 _Shape started avoiding the boy at all cost, he kept cancelling there occlumancy lessons saying that he is not feeling well and minimized their communication at potions. At some point he stopped showing up to the great hall for breakfast, when Dumbledore came asking he said that Dark Lord has strengthened his seveliance over the death eaters and all his mental powers went into diluding the Dark Lord and protecting his mind._

 _Harry have not seen professor Snape for 5 days now. It seemed like the man was avoiding him. He thought it is going to come as a relief but it actually became a torture, he was talking to Snape in his mind now asking one repetitive question:_

 _\- Are you thinking of me, Professor?..._

 _Snape hasn't seen the boy for almost a week, tomorrow he would have double potions, he was dredding the day, as more and more now he caught himself thinking about the boy and literally started hearing Potter's voice in his head. It was always one question;_

 _\- Are you thinking of me, Professor?_

 _Snape caught himself responding in his mind once: - Nearly every day, definitely every night... this had to stop._

 _He couldn't have imagined it, Harry said to himself after days of asking he finally got the answer: - Nearly every day, definitely every night.. Harry persuaded himself that that was actually Snape's answer, not the fantasy of his inflamed brain. He had to give it another try he desperately needed this, he needed Snape._

 _Next day after double potions Snape ordered Potter to stay. Harry stood rooted to the spot by Snape's chair slightly shaking from mixture of fear and anticipation, waiting while students were slowly filing out of the study. Finally Snape closed the door behind Draco Malfoy and turned to Harry._

 _\- This has to stop. Cold and official_

 _\- What?! Why? No..._

 _\- Yes, Potter, enough of this._

 _\- No, no, please, Sir._

 _\- Yes._

 _\- But you said you were thinking of me.. nearly every day, definitely every night.. Harry cried in desperation. Though he understood how stupid it sounded he was shocked to see how Snape lost the little colour he had in his face._

 _It hit him like a train, the boy was not just talking to him in his head, he WAS in his head! Somehow the weird connection he had with Voldemort now transferred to Snape. He doesn't seem to realize it yet though.. a direct line of sight in my brain - not good.. but it couldn't be.._

 _\- Enough of your nonsense get out now and I don't ever want to come back to this subject again._

 _\- I will do it! I will do everything. Whatever you want.._

 _\- Manners Potter.._

 _\- Sir, desperately pleading.. Let me suck it, fuck my throat as long as you want.. please, I..._

 _\- Get out! Now._

 _\- Please! Tears ringing in his voice cried Harry falling on his knees._

 _Snape came close to the boy and took his chin with his right hand looking straight in his tear covered eyes._

 _\- You Repel Me._

 _Next night Harry woke up again, after a wet dream with Professor Snape. All he was able to archive by stroking himself was just a weak release no where close to the orgazms that he had experienced with his nightmare._

 _Double potions again. The only way to get his attention now is to piss him off in front of everyone. God sees he is not a quitter and he needed Snape to fuck him now._

 _\- This instruction doesn't make sense, shouting out loud in the middle is the class._

 _\- Sir.. frustratedly hissed Snape,_

 _\- Oh no need to call me Sir, Professor._

 _\- Detention, Potter!_

 _\- Yes, sir! Way too much excitement in the voice thought Harry, people will start talking. As if I care.._

 _\- At 9 pm he was standing in front of the oak door, he knocked and froze listening._

 _\- Enter._

 _\- Yes, sir._

 _Snape was sitting stiff in his chair, his hands on his lap._

 _\- Explain this to me, boy, what did you not understand from our previous conversation?_

 _\- I understood everything sir, I just don't agree with it._

 _\- How dare you, Snape stood up, Harry approached him, - Sir, please, you don't understand,_

 _\- I don't understand?! What do you know about life, you little son of a bitch?_

 _\- I know that You want me, said boy his voice shaking.._

 _\- You dare... said Snape shocked, boy came closer and put his hand on his dick._

 _Snape slapped him with the back of his hand. And.. to his astonishment, heard a moan._

 _He slapped the boy again on the other cheek and now he most definitely heard a moan._

 _\- What on earth are you... hissed Snape grabbing Harry by the collar. Boys eyes were firmly shut, he leaned towards Snape trying to reach his hip to rub against it with his dick,_

 _\- Yes, please, touch me again he was whispering under his breath, yes.._

 _Snape pushed him back hard in disgusts, the boy fell on the floor. Snape turned his back to him trying to gather his thoughts.. The boy was getting hard from being hit now.. Snape looked at his own reflection in the polished cupboard door.. looked perplexed, in the utter disbelief.._

 _\- There is nothing I can do wrong to you.. even if I am trying, is it? He asked more to himself, not intending boy to hear he almost jumped when he heard stifled_

 _\- Yes, behind his back._

 _\- Out, you. Now._

 _Harry stood up and left the room quietly he returned the griffindor common room fell on the sofa and fell asleep almost immediately. He dreamt about professor Snape stroking himself, thinking about Harry's moans and pleads today. It was very bright dream, realistic and full of unexpected details, like his dreams that he shared with Voldemort.. Snape was holding his dick with right arm his left covering his eyes, breathing hard and swearing._

 _\- What the fuck am I doing?, that little bastard, he touched sensitive head with his pointing finger.. Fuck, he swore loudly again and finished with his left hand still pressed against his eyes. Harry woke up with a jolt. He was still on the sofa in the common room and thanks god it was 2:30 am so no one was awake yet, or they would haves seen him sleeping and god forbid moaning professor Snape's name in his sleep clearly demonstrating his boner._

 _Pressure in his trousers was almost painful, he slowly got up, his head still spinning and went upstairs. Ron was snoring peacefully. Harry crawled inside his bed. He wanted Snape to fuck him, wanted bad, so bad that he forgot his pride and threw away shreds of self respect he had left in him._

 _No wonder Snape was disgusted._

 _\- You repel me... cold words still were ringing in his ears. I repel myself, he though, fair enough.._

 _Harry whispered maffliato spell and a quick sticking poster enchantment, just so if Ron will get another nightmare he wont be able to crawl in his bed unexpectedly or see what he was not supposed to see. He succed his fingers and tried to insert them in his ass, that happened fairly quickly, as he remembered Snape's long and thick dick hammering in him, he started moving his fingers back and forth but fingers were not good enough and he started looking around the room for something more satisfying._

 _As soon as boy closed the door Snape locked it making sure that even if Potter returns he will not be able to get in as Merlin sees, he would fuck him to death if he could lay his finger on him now. Snape pressed his back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor, what is going on? Boner in his trousers was calling for attention he started stroking it but it was not nearly as great as fucking Potter's throat.. Fucking hard and hearing his stifled sobs, Snape covered his eyes with his left hand, that's how he did it, always, extra protection from penetrating his mind.. he remembered how Potter entered his class for his first occlumancy lesson, shaking and pale, and then.. oh.._

 _\- What the fuck am I doing?! Too many skilled wizards were trying to tackle with his brain and memories to allow himself a luxury of having an obsession with an underage celebrity, saint Potter... that son of a bitch, fuck.. he finally finished, still covering his eyes. All this time he couldn't get rid of the feeling like someone was watching him.._

 _\- Amazing, said Snape to himself, I am developing paranoia in addition to all this mess._


End file.
